Talk:Cera
: This article appeared on the main page as Featured Article of the Month in August, 2008, January, 2009, and February, 2013. Fixups I have nominated Cera's article to be Featured on the Main page during August, 2008. However, I have noticed some rather severe, and some milder flaws with the article. I therefore made a list of all of the things about the article which need more work to be done. I am now going to paste them all down in here, and one by one solve the problems, so that this article really is the best it can be. # The line in the intro stating that she is a Triceratops, called a "Threehorn" in the film needs to be fixed, as it is not only the first film in which her species are called "Threehorns". # The "Family" section states that her brothers and sisters were seen briefly in The Land Before Time, but some were also seen (and new ones were born) in The Great Valley Adventure and The Time of the Great Giving. An older one may also have been seen in Journey through the Mists. # Her "Personality" section primarily focuses on her snobbery and dominant behavior, with only a brief mentioning of her more caring and sensitive side. # In the "Modifications" subsection of "Character Development", the wording should be tweaked a little to sound more perceptive - there are no sources available, currently, to verify what is said there. # In the "Name Spelling" subsection of "Dispute", more sources ought to be gathered, to verify what is said about some believing her name to be spelt as "Sarah". # The "Voice Acting" section should bear some mentioning of her Japanese voice actresses, and any other information which can be gathered regarding their roles as her voice. It would be preferable if some potential citations could be located as well. # The "Family" section should go underneath the "Personality" section, and should actually be a subsection under the title "Relationships", together with a subsection entitled "Friends". The main heading and the latter section will have to be written tomorrow. # Most, if not all, of the bulleted pieces of miscellaneous information given in the "Trivia" (formerly "Notes") section of the article, when personality and relationships sections have been duely-expanded, not need to be included in that section anymore, as they will fit into the other sections. That section, therefore, can go as of tomorrow. # If possible, more allusions and references to the character should be listed in the "References in Media" section. This section should also be well-cited. # The "Quotes" section also needs to be expanded; specifically, quotes by the character in the third sequel and on forth need to be listed in there. Will require a lot of researching, and possibly memorizing all of her most memorable quotes from later sequels. # If possible, quotes from episodes in the TV series might also be included. # In the "External Links" section, there is only one link given, and that is her page on the Internet Movie Database (IMDB). If possible, more relevant links need to be provided, and they should not be links that are already used as sources of information in the article. Youtube, for instance, might provide useful and informative film clips regarding her. # As a last resort, a "Gallery" section might be added, featuring relevant and trivial images primarily featuring the character; these should not include images used to illustrate the informative sections in the article. # As another last resort, the infobox at the top of her article also could use a little wikification. As I fix each problem, I will cross them out on this list. Please nobody else edit the article or this talkpage until I am done. Thank you!! Will-Girl 23:26, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm Don't know what you mean by a gallery. But as for her name spelling if the credits spell it Cera and the web sites do then what is the dispute. It seems silly. Mim 05:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :In the first place, I asked that nobody edit this page till I was done, and I'm not done yet. In the second place, absurd as it may be, it has happened, and there are sources to prove it, so it must be included. We are trying to cover every aspect of the character, and how the real world has received her. Will-Girl 23:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Foreign voice actors. I have included information about who has voiced Cera in the languages Japanese, Swedish, French, Portugese, and Finnish. I am now trying to find information on her voice actresses in other languages, such as Danish, Italian, German and Dutch. If anyone one else knows who voiced/voices her in these languages, please add the info in the "Voice acting" section. Will-Girl 05:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Featured articles which have appeared on the main page Explanation for her being the oldest It did seem odd that Ducky was the oldest, as she seemed to hatch first. However, it may be that Cera isn't going by Hatch Day but Star Day. Though all the main characters, minus Spike, Chomper, and possibly Ruby, appear to have the same Hatch Day, being different species, it is likely that their mothers laid their eggs on different days and, due to their different time possibly it takes for an egg to hatch in each species, they coincidentally all had the same Hatch Day. Thus, if Cera has the first Star Day, she is the oldest. Also, as for the Great Valley dinosaurs not knowing what a Star Day is, Kosh seems to know as he doesn't ask what the term is when the others mention it, and, I think one can presume that the main characters and Mr. Clubtail weren't such pals that they'd have been really eager to go tell him once they learned about it from Ruby. Also, more likley than not, the characters may have used a different term than Star Day from what a Star Day is, but did know when they were born. Presumbly Daddy Topps told Cera when her Star Day was and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck told Littlefoot. Spike wouldn't know when his Star Day was, unless, perhaps in a future movie or TV Series Episode, he happens to meet his parents (if they are even still alive, which movie VIII indicates they might not be.). MongooseLover (talk) 05:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Cera is a jerk! Cera, Sharptooth and Ozzy and Strut are on Santa's naughty list Sharptooth is the main antagonist while Ozzy and Strut are the secondary antagonists because Cera reformed and is no longer a jerk